Voices
by Loud-Bass-Woman
Summary: Draco has been haunted by voices for as long as he can remember. It soon gets all too much when Ron finds out that the boy he's always hated is not right in the head . . .


A/N: Ummm . . . one of the weirdest things I've ever written. Yeah. Now read and please REVIEW!!! Or flame. Or review. Or flame. Or review. Or whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
  
~ Voices ~  
  
Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstop itstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitst opitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit stopitstopitstopit.  
  
They'll never leave me alone, no matter how hard I try to get them to go away.  
  
The voices.  
  
They'll always be a part of me.  
  
In my head.  
  
I hate them.  
  
I tried to block them out.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
I tried to ignore them, by focusing on something else, and therefore self- inflicting pain.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
I once tried to top myself.  
  
That didn't work either.  
  
I hate them I hate them I HATE THEM!!!  
  
And I have to listen to them every fucking minute of every fucking hour of every fucking day.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
No.  
  
No, stop it.  
  
Go away.  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
I just want to be alone with these fucking voices in my head!!  
  
"Malfoy, are you OK?"  
  
Of course I'm not fucking OK, I'm listening to the voices again!  
  
They're telling me to lash out.  
  
Kill you.  
  
Kill everybody.  
  
Kill the whole entire world.  
  
So then I'll be left all alone.  
  
I don't see what difference it'll make.  
  
I'm all alone right now anyway.  
  
I'm even more alone with the voices.  
  
Those damned voices.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
No.  
  
Don't touch me.  
  
Don't fucking touch me.  
  
GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!!!  
  
"Shit Malfoy, what's gotten into you?"  
  
The voices, of course.  
  
They've always been there.  
  
Always.  
  
Always always.  
  
And they'll never go away, not in a million years, not //ever//.  
  
I'll still be with them when I die.  
  
Or them with me.  
  
It doesn't matter anyway.  
  
Either way I'll have eternal torture.  
  
"Malfoy, just bloody talk to me!"  
  
No.  
  
Why?  
  
So you can laugh at me when I tell you about the voices in my head, Weasel?  
  
Or so you can laugh at me when I tell you how much I'm in love with you?  
  
Or maybe so you can laugh at me when I tell you that I'm the Golden Boy's pet whore?  
  
Well.  
  
Pick one, Weasel, just pick one.  
  
I remember when I first became Potter's personal slut.  
  
It was night, I was outside and it was raining.  
  
Potter tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
I turned around.  
  
He smashed his mouth against mine.  
  
"I know about your secret, Malfoy!"  
  
He said in a harsh whisper.  
  
I wonder which one he meant.  
  
I have too many secrets to keep track of.  
  
Well, that's how it started.  
  
Every night I would come to his perfect little prefect room, and-  
  
No.  
  
No, don't kneel down next to me.  
  
No, don't try to talk to me in that false coaxing voice.  
  
Don't ever be false, Weasel, it doesn't suit you.  
  
I'll be silent.  
  
I'm being silent because you're being false.  
  
Shut up, Weasel, it makes perfect sense.  
  
You don't even know what I'm thinking, you wanker.  
  
Shit.  
  
The voices the voices those BLOODY DAMN VOICES!  
  
"Godammit, Malfoy, why don't you just SAY SOMETHING?"  
  
"They'll always get me they will they always talk to me at night during the day every day it's so fucking annoying I get so bloody sick of it but I can't get rid of it I can't I can't trust me I've tried I've tried everything but nothing works they're with me all the fucking time ALL THE FUCKING TIME!!!"  
  
You're looking quite worried now.  
  
Good.  
  
You should be.  
  
After all, I'm a fucking psycho, aren't I?  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco?  
  
You just called me Draco?  
  
You actually called me by my //name//?  
  
But . . . but . . .  
  
"No one's ever called me Draco not ever just Malfoy and boy and son but never Draco not even they call me Draco not ever never never why did you just call me Draco I haven't done anything to deserve that sort of goodness I'm bad I'm bad I'm bad they made me bad but I wasn't bad in the first place I swear I wasn't I wasn't!"  
  
Even more concern shining in your clear blue eyes.  
  
Gentleness in the way you speak.  
  
"You're not right in the head, Draco."  
  
Of course I'm not.  
  
How do you expect me to be with all these damn VOICES floating around?  
  
And you called me Draco again.  
  
You called me Draco.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
My name Draco.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco . . .  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
. . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Daily Prophet, 1st September 1996  
  
Draco Augustus Malfoy died of brain failure, just a day after his birthday, and just about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Ronald 'Ron' Weasley was talking to him when suddenly Draco Malfoy just went silent, and unmoving. What happened to him was equal to a heart attack, only in the brain.  
  
It has been found out that his brain was unable to process information properly, due to years of mental and emotional abuse by his father, Lucius Caesar Malfoy.  
  
Lucius Malfoy has been locked away in Azkaban for life on account of abusing his son, and many other offences.  
  
When asked if he wanted to make a quote, Ronald Weasley just stared into space. It was obvious that he was still in shock of one of his schoolmates leaving the world so suddenly.  
  
Our condolences go out to Narcissa Brittany Malfoy, who has lost both son and husband.  
  
May Draco Augustus Malfoy Rest In Peace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
END 


End file.
